Cronicas de Dragones
by Yuki Jonico
Summary: Es un universo alterno, en el cual los dragones EXISTEN, y son unidos a los humanos desde los 15 años por medio de un ritual para que un humano sea ligado de por vida a un dragón de cualquiera de las 4 elementos fuego, agua, aire y tierra ambos son entrenados para luchar por su nacion en una guerra legendaria, pero la nueva generacion hara todo lo posible para detener esta guerra
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Alma de dragón

Se me ocurrió este fic, y lo público para ver qué les parece, el personaje principal es una OC, es solo una, de verdad que solo la publico para desahogarme, es una idea muy tonta, pero a mi me gusto como quedo, ojala que a ustedes también.

Es un universo alterno, en el cual los dragones EXISTEN, y son unidos a los humanos desde los 15 años, por medio de un ritual para que un humano sea ligado de por vida a un dragón de cualquiera de las 4 elementos (fuego, agua, aire y tierra). Hay 1 dragón legendario por cada elemento, el cual cada año tiene cierta cantidad de huevos para cada humano.

…

OC's P.O.V

Estoy muy ansiosa, este es el momento más esperado de toda mi vida, por fin, me asignaran a mi dragón, me estoy acercando al legendario templo Doragonzu no shinden, en medio de las montanas, hay solo 4 puertas de las cuales me pueden elegir un dragón, Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Aire, los dragones principales, Kasai, Mizu, Tochi y Kuki (respectivamente) eligen a un humano para que se encargue de un huevo propio, dice la leyenda que no siempre hubieron 4 puertas y no siempre las habrán, la leyenda cuenta que iniciaron siendo solo 1 y después se abrieron las demás y que cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, se abrirán mas puertas de elementos y de dragones.

Los dragones pueden elegir al humano que mejor cuide de sus huevos, pero algunos dragones eligen a una misma familia, las tres más importantes familias federales, Los Uchiha, Los Hyuga y los Sabaku, esas tres familias son casi enemigos desde principio de los tiempos, Fuego, Tierra y Aire respectivamente, mi familia, aunque importante, son los Jonico, no tienen un tipo de dragón definido, hay muchos tipos de dragones en mi familia, sobre todo Agua.

Los primeros años de entrenamiento de nuestros dragones, serán 3 años los cuales los pasaremos en el castillo Doragonzu no shinden, al igual que el templo, es un gran castillo en donde cada año una nueva generación de seleccionados humanos cuida a sus dragones hasta que son prácticamente del tamaño de una casa y pueden volar, así es, solo unos pocos entran cada año, no todos los humanos tienen dragones, aun no se sabe el patrón de selección de los dragones, pero cuando un elegido nace, lo hace con una marca de dragón en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Tu dragón se queda contigo hasta que tú mueras, y los elegidos son entrenados con sus dragones, para pelear, para defender a la nación, o se me olvidaba, el mundo está dividido, por dos grandes naciones, Konohagakure y Iwakagure, han estado en guerra ambas naciones por los últimos 200 años, una guerra sangrienta sin duda. Por causas que todos desconocen, se dice que los dragones de las otras naciones son dragones de otro tipo, y que esta guerra es solo una presentación de lo que quieren los dragones, que son usados ahora como armas, pero como compañeros fieles, los humanos que tienen dragones son especiales sin duda.

Iwakagure, es controlada por un parlamento de 10 miembros, conocidos como los Akatsukis, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame y Tobi, nos hacen aprendernos los nombres de la otra gran potencia en las clases de historia, nos hacen odiarlos a pesar de ser solo unas cuantos años mayor que tu, ellos también vuelan dragones, todos ellos, se dice que Iwa tiene más puertas de elementos, y que todos ellos manejan el país porque tienen dragones que escupen llamas negras, crean huracanes con sus alas, y crean terremotos al despegar y aterrizar. Al menos, eso dicen.

Yo y mi familia vivimos en Konoha quien está controlada por un Hokague y un consejo de ancianos que nos sirven de mucho, me llamo Yuki Jonico, soy una chica de pelo gris oscuro y rizado hasta la cintura, ojos enormes y verdes, soy alta y delgada, bien dotada,_ demasiado_ para mi gusto, soy hija única, por lo que mis padres se asustaron mucho cuando me dijeron que tenía que ingresar a Doragonzu a entrenarme para defender a la nación, ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Y hoy, mi vida va a cambiar para siempre, también estoy asustaba, aunque este pensamiento desapareció de mi mente, cuando llega a los pies del templo, habían más chicos como yo, con 15 años, preparándose para la ceremonia. Distinguí entre medio de un grupo de chicas locas, al más joven de la familia Uchiha, los conocía ya que nuestros padres se llevaban bastante bien y cuando pequeños y hasta ahora, nos obligaban a estar juntos creo que soy la única chica que no demuestra interés en arrojarme sobre él como una leona en celo, es un egocéntrico, un niño bonito, pude distinguir también a los trillizos Sabaku, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, también los ubicaba desde pequeños, de hecho Temari, es mi mejor amiga, y a la heredera de la familia Hyuga, Hinata creo, nunca eh trabado alguna palabra con ella, y a unos compañeros de clases, específicamente, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Neji Hyuga, Chouji, Shikamaru y algunos que nunca había visto antes.

- ¡Yuki! – Temari me grito desde la cima de la colina, donde estaba el templo la salude con la mano y termine mi trayecto corriendo para alcanzarla - ¡tanto tiempo! – y la abrace, hace mucho que no la veía y era después de todo, mi mejor amiga.

- Mucho Temari, te extrañe, ¡las vacaciones se hicieron eternas! – exclame

- Ya va a comenzar la ceremonia, te perdiste el discurso inicial, van a comenzar a llamarnos por nombre.

- ¡Akimichi! – llamo una mujer Rubia de coletas con unas boobies monumentales, en un estrado en las puertas del templo, el chico gordito subió los 3 escalones y entro en el templo, el templo era de decoraciones típicas, con pilares en los cuales tenían tallados los 4 grandes dragones y sus elementos.

- Vaya, que nervios – menciono Temari

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Cómo estas preciosa? – escuchamos a nuestras espaldas, reconocí esa voz al instante

- Hola Kankuro, galán como siempre – lo salude de un beso en la mejilla

- Déjanos tarado, queremos conversar – le dijo secamente Temari, se alejo sin decir más – ¿Qué elemento crees que te elegirá?

- De verdad ni idea, creo que puede ser agua o tierra, ¿y tú?

-ruego por que sea aire

- ¿Se abrirán nuevas puertas este año? – pregunte curiosa, en verdad rogaba por siquiera llegar a ver un dragón de un nuevo elemento

- Todos esperan "que el gran Sasuke Uchiha" abra una nueva puerta – Sasuke era el chico prodigio de nuestra escuela y de su familia después de su hermano Itachi, el cual no debe ser nombrado, ya que forma parte de los Akatsuki, pero se espera mucho de él, sobre todo de sus padres, ya que su hermano mayor es un desertor.

- Tal vez lo haga – dije con un hilo de voz – yo solo quiero verlo – de pronto apareció saliendo del templo el chico Chouji, con un huevo de dragón entre sus manos como de unos 50 cm de alto y unos 40 de ancho, era precioso. Era de tonos cafés y estaba decorado con montañas, era claro que era de elemento tierra.

- ¡El primer huevo, es de elemento tierra, y es de Chouji Akimichi! – Confirmo Tsunade Senju - Tenten Ama – llamo la mujer bustona e inmediatamente Tenten subió las escaleras y entro en el templo.

- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones Temari? –

- Bah, nada nuevo, fuimos de vacaciones a Suna, ¿y el tuyo?

- Lo pase la mayor parte del tiempo con los Uchiha's – respondí con fastidio – de verdad no entiendo la necesidad que tienen nuestros padres para que Sasuke y yo pasemos tiempo juntos –

- ¿De verdad que no lo notas? – me dijo Temari mirándome con sorna

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Quieren unirlos!

- ¿Qué? ¡ES UNA SOVERANA ESTUPIDEZ! – es imposible

- ¡Piénsalo! Son dos clanes amigos, tienen hijos de la misma edad, ¡todo calza querida!

-¡ IUUUU! Prefiero quedarme sin cara antes que ser la nuevo 'Señora Uchiha' – dije con burla

- Hmp, no creo que eso sea verdad – dijo una voz fastidiosamente familiar, me voltee para encontrarme con la cara orgullosa del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha

- Ya quisieras Sasuke que Yuki sea tu futura esposa – dijo Temari dándome codazos

-Hmp– dijo Sasuke mirándome con sorna

- Sobre mi cadáver – dije alejándome de ellos para ir a esperar a que Ama saliera del templo, escuchaba a lo lejos los diálogos entre Sasuke y Temari, que creo que hablaban de mi, y sentía las miradas de odio de Ino y Sakura por la escena recién realizada, que al parecer fue vista por más de uno, me acerque a Hinata, la cual estaba sola apoyada en un árbol cerca de la entrada al templo.

- Hola, Hinata – la salude, acomodándome a su lado

- H-hola Y-yuki-chan – dijo tímidamente, ella era una chica realmente tímida, no rara, solo MUY tímida, pero era linda, tenía el pelo largo y azulado y unos ojos perlados, y un cuerpo envidiable (parezco lela)

- Que emocionante ¿no? –

- S-si, e-espero r-recibir un dragón de tierra, no quiero decepcionar a mi padre ¿y-y tu Yuki-chan?

- Esta bien el elemento que me elija, entiendo que es de familia lo tuyo, pero ya es un gran honor estar aquí, así que creo que no deberías preocuparte por ello – le sonreí amablemente y ella me respondió. En ese preciso momento salió Tenten con un huevo en la mano de elemento Agua, era precioso, tenía tonos azulados y estaba decorado con olas.

- ¡Elemento Agua, Tenten Ama! La siguiente es Haruno Sakura – la pelirosa entro con pasos nerviosos al templo,

- La próxima eres tu – le indique

- e-es Suigetsu Hozuki– dijo jugando con sus dedos

- ¿Quién es?

- Es un alumno de otra a-aldea cercana fue trans-ferido aquí, junto con Juugo Tempin y Karin Kasaki (invención mía) –

- raros chicos – dije observándolos, El que acababa de entrar en el templo, era de cabellos celestes y ojos morados, ese tal Juugo parecía un gigante con cara gentil, y esa Karin tenía el pelo rojo, poseía lentes, y se veía, (como todas las otras) más que interesada en Sasuke

-Hey Yuki - Temari me llamo desde donde estábamos minutos atrás con Sasuke

- Nos vemos Hinata - la salude y me dirigí hacia la rubia de mi amiga, la cual estaba con Sasuke

- ¡Dos nuevos puertas se abrieron este año! – me informo Temari con sus ojos brillosos, ¡dos puertas! ¡Eso no se había visto nunca! Tal vez esto termine con la guerra de una vez

- ¿¡Es en serio!? – grite emocionada, aunque yo no despertara una puerta, quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

- Yo despertare una puerta – afirmo Sasuke, eso si que quería verlo

- ¿y de que elementos son? – pregunte a mi amiga, ignorando olímpicamente al moreno

- No se sabe, ya que nadie ah despertado una de esas puertas, pero lo confirmo Tenten, hay seis puertas ahora.

- Sakura Haruno, Elemento tierra – escuchamos a Tsunade a nuestras espaldas - ¡Suigetsu Hozuki! – escuchamos poco después

- Tal vez Neji despierta una puerta – dije como para mis adentros

- Hmp – escuche 'decir' a Sasuke – Lo dudo -

- Ya quiero que sea mi turno – dijo Temari

- Faltan Neji, Hinata, yo, Karin Kasaki, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, de ahí tu, Juugo Tempin, Sasuke, Naruto e Ino. – dije calculando

- Falta mucho – dijo Temari sentándose en el piso, la seguí, ahí fue cuando me puse a mirar alrededor, esos dos chicos nuevos hablaban con Sasuke quien se había ido hacia ellos, ni me di cuenta, Ino y Sakura hablaban sentadas en el piso mirando al huevo de la Haruno, parecía algo desilusionada, Kankuro y Gaara hablaban con Neji, Naruto hablaba con Chouji y Shikamaru acerca del huevo del segundo, Hinata seguía apoyada en el árbol, estábamos como en una pradera en la cima de un monte, donde estaba el templo, habían arboles alrededor, Temari y yo nos encontrábamos a la sombra de uno, si uno se ponía de pie, justo detrás del templo y al lado de un acantilado, estaba el castillo de mismo nombre Doragonzu no shinden, donde entrenaríamos los siguientes 3 años, eso sí aprobábamos, Tsunade era la directora del colegio y la encargada de dirigir la elección de cada año, teníamos profesores para cada elemento, Kakashi Hatake era el profesor del elemento Agua, Kurenai era la de fuego, Asuma el de Aire y Tsunade la de tierra igualmente, si hay nuevos elementos, no se me ocurre quien podría entrenarnos en esos campos, se que Ibiki Morino nos ensenara el arte de Montar y pelear con Dragones, Iruka sensei nos ensenara todo lo técnico sobre el cuidado e historia de los Dragones. Esos eran los profesores que nos había presentado el año pasado antes de terminar nuestro último año de escuela normal.

- ¿Qué opinas de los nuevos?

- Hozuki, Elemento Agua – escuche decir a Tsunade nuevamente - ¡Neji Hyuga! -

- Son muy raros la verdad – reconoció Temari – son amigos de Sasuke, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Me parecen extraños – admití, no solo sus caras sino que sus estilos también eran muy diferentes -¿Así que son amigos de Sasuke?

- Se conocieron durante el verano y digamos que Sasuke estaba particularmente interesado en conseguirse un grupo como de mafia- dijo Temari con gracia al decir 'grupo de mafia', solté una risilla ante la frase

- Dudo que ser una mafia sea lo que buscan –

- Lo sea o no, es estúpido – afirmo mi amiga -¿supiste las ultimas noticias de la guerra?

- No, trato de olvidarlo

- Los Akatsuki afirmaron que si no son ellos los que dominan ambas naciones, van a continuar con la guerra, rechazando todos los tratados del Hokague

- Esta guerra parece no terminar

- Ellos tienen 7 puertas

- ¿Qué? Es imposible – dije mirando a mi amiga con preocupación

- ¡Elemento Tierra! La siguiente es Hyuga Hinata – se escucho a lo lejos

- ¿De qué elementos? – me estaba asustando, enfrentarse a la otra gran nación iba a ser un gran riesgo

- Además de los 5 principales, no lo sé, hay muy pocos espías que pueden obtener información valiosa y lo sabes, ellos tienen total control sobre los que entran y salen de su nación, son un grupo demasiado poderoso.

- ¿Crees que podremos detener la guerra? – pregunte con esperanza

- De verdad no lo sé, no sabemos nada sobre sus fuerzas armadas – comento con notoria preocupación, el abuelo de Temari formaba parte del consejo de la villa, junto con el padre de Hinata y el de Shikamaru, el mío también se encontraba en ese grupo junto con Fugaku Uchiha y muchos más. Tsunade también formaba parte del consejo.

- El consejo teme que pronto entraremos en una guerra absoluta – comente recordando los dolores de cabeza que le habían dado a mi padre en las vacaciones, antes de que terminasen las juntas del consejo anuales.

- Al fin terminaría todo esto – defendió Temari

- Pero ¿y si ganan ellos? Nos mataran a todos

- Estos temas no pueden hablarse dentro de terrenos de Dragones – me recordó

- Pobre Hinata – dije cambiando el tema rápidamente

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que se espera mucho de ella por ser la heredera, es una chica muy tímida e introvertida para pertenecer a ese clan tan serio y conservador – apunte

- Tienes razón, solo espero que sea elegida por un dragón de tierra, eso le facilitaría las cosas, todos los miembros de su familia poseen uno de ese elemento.

- Y, eso espero, ella ya tiene suficientes problemas con su padre como para que después de todo – todos estaban al tanto que Hinata y su padre tenían muchos problemas, constantemente la trataba muy mal en cualquier situación, el consideraba a su propia hija una vergüenza.

- Pobre chica

- Después de Hinata sigo yo – dije muy nerviosa, porque lo estoy

- No te preocupes, toda va a salir bien – me tranquilizo Temari, me relaje unos minutos, hasta ver como Hinata salían del templo con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas, en donde sujetaba un huevo, del elemento, Agua.


	2. Kori

PERDON POR LA DEMORA, no fue falta de creatividad, solo me fui de vacaciones con mi familia, no tenia tiempo de escribir...! igualmente, este capitulo es medio confuso, hay muchas descripciones, pero ojala lo disfruten

II

Kori

- E-es mi turno – dije levantándome, Temari se levanto conmigo y me abrazo

- Yuki Jonico – escuche

- suerte – susurro mi amiga mientras yo me volteaba y caminaba hacia el templo.

Subí lentamente la escalinata de mármol y la pase la grandes puertas de bronce, adentrándome en un pasillo rocoso, alumbrado por una luz tenue proveniente de unas antorchas, hasta que el pasillo se abrió dejándome al frente de 6 puertas puestas una al lado de la otra, eran puertas de madera antigua, sencillas, espere unos segundos, y no paso nada, espera varios segundos más, hasta que la puerta de mas a la izquierda, la primera, empezó a congelarse, si, a llenarse de escarcha, eso, no es agua, esa era mi puerta, pero, acaso yo…. ¿Abrí un nuevo elemento? Camine hacia ella, y al tocar el pomo se la puerta se abrió de par en par, y sentí una brisa helada en mis mejillas, de un momento a otro estaba en una cueva enorme, helada, había nieve y hielo, enormes colmillos de hielo colgaban del 'techo' de la caverna, me adentre en la cueva, y observando nerviosa esos peñascos que en cualquier momento podrían caer, hasta que fije la vista en uno, y colgado de él, había un enorme dragón, quede en shock al principio, ya que nunca había visto uno de ese tamaño, y de ese color, era de distintos tonos celestes y violetas, sus escamas parecían hechas hielo, ya que brillaban con la luz de un extremo de la cueva abierto, y sus alas parecían de cristal, estaba totalmente enrollado en el colmillo de hielo, con sus garras incrustadas, y pareciera que estaba durmiendo, cuando de pronto, se desprendió del peñasco, y abrió sus alas, para amortiguar la caída, cayendo justo en frente de mí, me quede muy quieta, un movimiento en falso y podría atacarme, acerco su cabeza hacia a mí, yo no estaba nerviosa, mis padreas poseían dragones también, y yo ya había tratado con ellos, me estaba mirando con esos ojos violáceos, fijamente.

- Yuki Jonico – dijo mi nombre, pero ni siquiera abrió su boca – Soy Kori, el gran dragón del elemento hielo, te eh elegido a ti, para que cuides del primer huevo que voy a depositar en la tierra, en este mundo de guerra, va a ser tu deber cuidar de mi dragón Furizu, que significa, congelar, con sus poderes tu podrás detener esta guerra- asentí, la cola de Kori, se enrolló, y la acerco a mí, desenvolviéndola nuevamente dejando visible un huevo, era del tamaño normal, (ya mencionado) pero estaba decorado con una montana llena de nieve, era blanco.

- Recuerda que debes alejarla de los dragones de elemento fuego y Lava, debes hacerla amiga de los dragones de elemento Agua y Aire, esto es importante -

- No te decepcionare, yo voy a detener esta guerra con la ayuda de Furizu – El gran dragón rugió y con su aliento, me llevo de nuevo a la cueva, así que seguí avanzando hasta salir, a lo que todos me estaban esperando, ¿acaso me había demorado mucho? Tsunade, quien estaba al lado de las puertas me estaba mirando, a mí y al huevo que traía en mis manos.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – me dijo la rubia sorprendida

- Es el gran dragón del hielo, se llama Kori, y este es su primer huevo Furizu –

- ¡Se ah descubierto un nuevo elemento! – dijo Tsunade a los demás chicos - ¡Hay que avisarle al consejo! - Le dijo a una chica de cabellos cortos y azulados que estaba a su lado, la cual, con un silbido hizo llamar a un enorme (bueno, todos los dragones son aproximadamente del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos, algunos mas grandes) dragón de tones verdosos, Tsunade coloco en su cuello con una cadena un pergamino, y el dragón emprendió el vuelo. Baje las escalinatas del templo, y me dirigí a una sorprendida Temari, quien me estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

- Yuki – me dijo- mirando mi huevo – sorprendente

- Lose – exclame- ¡no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado a mí! – mire a mi alrededor, y habían muchos que me miraban curiosos, otros sorprendidos, incluso a algunos con enojo

- Déjame verlo – dijo Temari, y nos sentamos en el suelo, algunos como Kankuro, Tenten, Suigetsu, y otros se acercaron a mí, solo a observar, Temari agarro el huevo que estaba apoyado en el suelo, y lo observo detenidamente – Es increíble – dijo atónita, yo todavía tenía sentimientos entremezclados, feliz por haber sido la primera en tener un dragón de este elemento, estaba preocupada por eso de tener que guiar a mi dragón a terminar con esta guerra, no tengo gen de Líder

- Karin Kasaki – escuche decir a Tsunade, después de un rato.

- E-es increíble Yuki-chan – escuche decir a Hinata, que se acerco a nosotras cuando ya todas las personas se habían ido.

- Si, es muy raro, admití - recordé lo que me dijo Kori, sobre los dragones de Agua - Hinata, ven siéntate con nosotras – la invite – ¿Tienes tu huevo?

- S-si -sus ojos repentinamente se pusieron vidriosos – E-es una vergüenza para mi clan, e-ellos t-todos tienen dragones d-de tierra –

- Hinata, lo siento, pero debes saber que los dragones de agua son mucho mas agiles, y mas, tranquilos, creo que el agua queda mejor contigo- le dijo Temari

- Ademas, los elementos de nuestros dragones se llevan bien, podemos juntarlos - le ofreci, a lo que ella respondio con una timida sonrisa

- s-seria genial, Yuki-chan - Hinata tomo asiento a nuestro lado, yo me puse a observar mi huevo, era precioso en verdad, habian montañas dibujadas en el, y un glaciar enorme

- Karin Kasaki, Elemento Fuego, el primero del año, ahora sigue Shikamaru Nara - escuchamos la sobresaltada voz de la mujer

- Ese chico esta que arde - dijo Temari, era de esperarse, ella suele, ´engordar la vista´

- Tus gustos raros Riri (asi le digo de cariño)

- Ah, por favor, no me digas que no le has hechado el ojo a ninguno, KIKI - me miro con burla

- No hay nadie que me interese - argumente

- Debe haber por lo menos UNO -

- Bueno, si quieres saber, ese tal Neji no esta tan mal - HInata se sonrojo ante este hecho, y recien me di cuenta, que ambos eran primos - Lo siento Hinata! nunca quize hacerte sentir incomoda

- N-no hay cuidado - dijo dulcemente -

- Por que Neji? Yuki, es demaciado serio e inteligente para ti! jaja

- Oye! tal vez si sea serio, pero yo tampoco soy tan tonta!

- Y a ti Hinata? por ahora quien atrae tu atencion? ' le pregunto Temari dandole un codazo a lo cual esta se sonrojo mas (si aquello era posible) -

- No le diremos a nadie - la mire con confianza

- A mi m-me gusta Na-naruto-kun - Naruto? la pareja dispareja

- Es en serio? - pregunto Temari - pero que esperas? HABLALE! - pareciera que su cara iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba

- A el l-le g-usta S-sakura-chan - eso era endemoniadamente cierto, no habia que ser un genio como para darse cuenta.

- Hinata, Sakura no le da ni la hora! - le dije - No tienes nada que perder!

- Y-yo no me etreveria a hablarle nunca -

- Shikamaru Nara tiene un huevo de elemento Aire, el siguiente es Gaara Sabaku-

- Vamos Hermanito! tu puedes! - grito Temari muy emocionada, a lo que el respondio con una ´cara de poker´

- ojala no nos toque el mismo elemento - susurro Temari, a lo que Hina y yo respondimos con una risilla - quiero que me toque elemento Aire

- seria genial, asi nuestros Dragones son amigos! - apunte muy emocionada

La tarde paso lenta, de hecho, demasiado lenta, las chicas y yo conversamos de cosas vanales, Gaara saco un huevo de Tierra, y Kankuro de Aire, Temari entro al templo, y saco un huevo de Aire, como ella queria. Entraron los siguientes al templo, yu algo extraño sucedio, aunque ya se lo esperaban, aun provoco impresion, Sasuke Uchiha desperto una puerta, su huevo era de elemento Lava, Magma, genial, ahora tendremos que soportar a un Sasuke mucho mas presumido.

Asi quedaron los chicos y los elementos

Tierra: Chouji, Sakura, Neji, Gaara

Agua: Suigetsu, Hinata, Tenten

Aire: Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Naruto

Fuego; Karin, Yuugo, Ino

Hielo: Yuki

Lava: Sasuke

Si, yo y Sasuke somos ´forever alone´, despues de la eleccion, nos dirigimos a travez del bosque hacia el castillo, todos tenian su huevo de Dragon, y todos parecian tremendamente interesados en Sasuke, mi dragon, no podra acercarse al de el, oh, que pena. Caminamos como 20 minutos seguidos a traves del bosque, ya estaba atardeciendo, ya se veia el castillo por arriba de las copas de los arboles, las cosas de cada uno ya estaban en el castillo,

(una idea general del castillo, no soy muy buena describiendo imgres?q=castillos&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=631&tbm=isch&tbnid=MepAev5mpEcqsM:&imgrefurl= /2011/02/los-mejores-castillos-para-visitar-en-alemania&docid=pdVPRNrxx9b2tM&imgurl= &w=560&h=385&ei=4UJsUOGxAcbq0QHm7YGgDw&zoom=1

Debo decir que era impactante, era un enorme castillo, desde legos sepodian observar dragones volando en los alrededores, seguramente de los estudiantes mayores, en las murallas des castillo destacaban los ´nidos´ de dragones eincrustados en las paredes, ese va a ser mi nuevo hogar por 3 años, senti que en huevo se movia, y dirigi enseguida mi mirada hacia el, estaba ansiosa por conocer a mi dragon, nose cuando despertara. Los alumnos ibamos con la asistente de Tsunade, ella habia utilizado su dragon para llegar antes que nosotros cruzamos la gran entrada, y en el patio estaban todos los alumnos perfectamente formados, con un uniforme que para las mujeres consistia en una falda a cuadros, dependiendo del color de su elemento, habia de tonos rojos, azules, amarillos y colores verdes, algunas llevaban un ´hoodie´ dependientdo claro, del color de la falda, y zapatillas de lona, rojas, azules, amarillas o verdes. Para los hombres era similar, solo que usaban pantalones de un color entero (ya mencionados) similar polera, y zapatillas converse, adore los uniformes, pero, que color usaria yo? y Sasuke, claro. habia como 50 estudiantes en total, parecian el mismo numero de chicas que de chicos

- Adoro los uniformes - me susurro Temari, la cual, se veia muy emocionada, yo me empeze a sentir incomoda, ya que todos me miraban, seguro se dieron cuenta que yo tenia un huevo de otro elemento

- Bienvenidos al castillo - dijo Tsunade - Este año - dijo hablandoles a los otros estudiantes - se han despertado dos nuevos elementos - a los cual, se escucharon murmullos de asombro, y susurros - de los elementos, Hielo y Magma - y nos hizo un ademas a mi y a Sasuke - La celebracion de los dragones se celebrara a las 10 en punto en el hall principal del colegio, a cada uno de los nuevos, se les asignara a un chico o chica del ultimo año de enseñanza, ellos seran como sus ahijados, su trabajo sera guiarlos por las clases nuevas, y por el castillo, el cual tiene un tamaño considerable, ahora, al escuhar su nombre - dijo dirigiendose a nosotros, se dirigiran a mi izquierda, donde yo eligire a su nuevo padrino, o madrina - hubo un silencio sepulcral, ojala me toque a alguien simpatico - Chouji Akimichi- el gordito camino hacia ponerse al lado de la directora.

- Ojala me toque a alguien guapo- me susurro Temari, tipico de ella

- ojala me toque a alguien simpatico - le dije corrigiendola

- Yuki, eres muy aburrida, tienes que vivir la vida! ligarte, divertirte

- Temari, la guerra no es un juego, esto es algo serio, vamos a pelear en la guerra

- Con mayor razon, hay que disfrutar ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ahora Yuki, tu, le tienes miedo a la muerte?- se metio Sasuke en nuestra conversacion con esta frase, no termine de asimilarla cuando escuche que me llamaba la directora, torpemente, me puse a su lado, ella comenzo a calcular, por fin exclamo -Kotetsu Hagane (nota mia: uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque pase piola toda la serie) - camino hacia mi un chico alto, de cabello negro azulado, medio desordenado, con una venda en la cara que le cruzaba por arriba del puente de la nariz, tenia cara amable, y por lo que pude ver, era de elemento agua.

- Guiala tanto en el castillo como con sus clases, ella tiene un elemento de Hielo, una nueva puerta, por eso te la encomiendo a ti, Kotetsu, confio en ti, Yuki - hablo dirigiendose a mi - aqui tienes una carpeta con tus clases y tus horarios, logramos conseguir una maestra que te enseñara lo necesario, Anko Mitarashi, tambien asistiras a clases del elemento Agua, como eres la primera de este elemento, deberas dirigirte a los salones de costura, para decirles a las maestras que color de uniforme tu gustaria que te hicieran, la sala de costura queda cerca de las oficinas de direccion, buena suerte Yuki - con esto, ambos nos dirigimos a las grandes puertas del castillo.

- Asi que una nueva puerta, eh? - me pregunto Kotetsu

- Si, es demasiado raro, nunca me lo imagine, y tu eres elemento Agua, sierto?

- Asi es, este es mi ultimo año, y el proximo, me voy a la armada

- es un horrible destino, no quiero hacer otra cosa que terminar con esta guerra

- Ese es un buen sentimiento, ojala que con los nuevos elementos que se abrieron, puedan al fin concluir esto

- Somos muy pocos, de verdad le sirve al ejercito nuestro aporte? -

- No solo somos nosotros, en cada region de la nacion hay una escuela como esta, cada año unos 100 jovenes aproximadamente se unen al ejercito, nosotros, como la capital, somos los que estamos mas cerca de la frontera, por lo cual, nosotros tenemos nuestro propio ejercito, que se enfrenta directamente con las guerzas de los Akatsukis de Iwa.

- Entiendo - ya habiamos atravesado el hall principal, todas las murallas eran de piedra azulada, con detalles en colores crema, era precioso, estaba decorado con enormes pilares de piedra, los cuales estaban decorados con tallados de dragones, y elementos, habian muchos pasillos, cualquiera se perderia.

- Tellevare a la sala de costuras - subimos por unas escaleras en una de las torres, y subimos como tres pisos, era el ultimo piso de el edificio principal, ahi habia una puerta enorme, la que supuse que era la oficina de la directora, nos dirigmos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña pueta, con una ventana de cristal, abri cuidadosamente, y habia una sala de tamaño mediano, llena de telas, de todo tipo, distingui entre ese monton, las telas de las camisas, y de las faldas, una maquina de coser en medio de la sala, en la cual estaba trabajando una señora, me acerque a ella cuidadosamente de no asustarla.

- Buen dia - me saludo ella parandose

- Buen dia señorita

- que deseas?

- Vera, ella recien llego este año, y eh despertado un nuevo elemento, Miss Tsunade, me dijo que me dirigiera aqui para que ella pueda elegir el color de su nuevo uniforme - le explico Kotetsu.

- Un nuevo elemento? - la señorita se acerco a mi para analizar el objeto, - hielo- dijo finalmente

- Si, es hielo

- Y que tonos te gustarian para la falda, querida?

- Bueno, ej estado pensando en morado, es mi color favortito

- perfecto - dijo la mujer, buscando algo entre las telas para sacar un cuaderno - anotame tus talles, y tendre listo tu uniforme para mañana en la mañana - anote mis tallas...

- perfecto - en ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrio nuevamente, y por ella entro Sasuke

- Vienes a elegir tu uniforme? - le pregunte

- Hmp - me respondio, hmp, como si fuera una respuesta

- Perfecto niña, ven a buscarlo mañana

- Gracias señorita - fue recien ahi cuando mira la ropa que traia ahora, traia mi uniforme del año pasado, que consistian en una falda gris a tablas, una camisa blanca, con una corbada azul, y arriba un saco color azul, medias grises y zapatos negros.

- Ven, te mostrare tu nuevo cuarto - volvimos a bajar hasta el hall principal, pero esta vez nos dirigimos hacia la torra del este, la que daba hacia el acantilado, subimos muchos pisos, en cada uno de la torre, habian como 2 habitaciones, subimos hasta el ultimo.

- Te asisnaran una compañera de piso de tu generacion, las piezas son separadas, por que cada piesa tiene lo que se puede llamar un ´nido´ donde tu dragon podra dormir, eso requiere mucho espacio en las paredes- llegamos al ultimo piso estaba hecho de lo que parecia lapizlazuli, era precioso, fuimos a la habitacion al otro lado del pasillo, y saque una llave, que estaba en la carpeta, para abrir la antigua cerradura (son esas puertas antiguas, asi como semi-circulares)

- Bueno, te dejo, te vendre a buscar a las 9.30 para ir a la ceremonia de inauguracion -

- Si claro - dicho esto bajo rapidamente las escaleras, parecia con prisa, yo me determine a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hice, me dejo maravillada lo que vi, las paredes estaban hechas de piedras de tonos violaceos, habia una cama en el medio del cuarto donde deje mi huevo, con dos veladores de madera oscura, habia tambien un enorme ropero, de madera igualmente, enfrentando a la cama, habia un tocador, parecia hecho de marmol, en medio del cuarto estaban mis maletas, seguro mis padres las trajeron, era un baul enorme, un morral, y un bolso mas pequeño, podria servirme de mochila. al frente de la entrada en el otro lado del cuarto habia otra puerta, esta era como la de la entrada, pero como 3 veces mas grande, use la misma llave para abrirla, cuando lo hice, me encontre con un enormo balcon, era como de 10 metros de largo y 10 de ancho, ahi dormiria mi dragon, cuando el huevo se abriese.


	3. Despierta Furizu

III

Despierta

desde el nido se podía ver el acantilado, un enorme acantilado, las leyendas dicen que si te caes, nunca podrás llegar al fondo, esa también se dice que es la frontera entre ambas naciones, un enorme tajo, que separo la tierra, pero también, muchos han dicho que el profesor Ibiki morino, es el más malo de todos, enseña a los dragones a volar arrojándolos por el acantilado, no se podía ver bien, ya que el sol ya se había ocultado, volví a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi cama de dos plazas, al lado de mi dragón, bueno de mi huevo, mire mi reloj, recién eran las 7 y algo, quedaban como dos horas hasta que fuera la gran ceremonia de inauguración, me acosté en mi cama por un momento y cerré los ojos, una frase me vino a la mente ´le tienes miedo a la muerte?´

Soñé estaba volando en mi dragón, era precioso, de colores celestes y violáceos, surcábamos los aires, cuando de repente, otro dragón apareció, uno negro, enorme, 3 veces más grande que nosotras, nos dio un empujón, y ambos yo caí al vacio, y no cualquier vacio, al vacio del acantilado.

Me desperté con el sonido de la puerta, estaban tocando, mire mi reloj, debería ser Kotetsu, por la hora, me levante y tome mi huevo, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta

- perdón, me quede dormida - en efecto, era el chico que esperaba, pero detrás del, estaba Temari

- NO te preocupes - me sonrió

- ADIVINA QUIEN ES TU COMPAÑERA DE PISO !- grito Temari, reventándonos los tímpanos

- em, tu? - le seguí el juego

- Claro que si! el es mi padrino- me dijo guiñándome un ojo- se llama Izumo -

- mucho gusto - dije estrechándole la mano

- igual

- debemos bajar, llegaremos tarde- nos recordó Kotetsu, y los tres lo seguimos por las escaleras en espiral, bajamos como 8 pisos hasta llegar al hall principal, la ceremonia aun no comenzaba, mi huevo comenzó a moverse más.

- Temari, tu huevo se...

- Si, Kiki, el mío también se movió- dijo Riri algo confundida

- Es porque están cerca de que despierten - dijo Izumo

- Todos los estudiantes de primer año, por favor vengan al estrado - dijo una mujer, desde el estrado, con un micrófono, tenia cabellos negros ondulados, y unos ojos carmesí, en aquel lugar en alto, habían 16 pedestales, mis compañeros y yo subimos al estrado desde distintas partes.

- OK, ahora pónganse uno en cada pedestal, tu Yuki y Sasuke se pondrán al medio, eso es - dijo mientras nos movíamos - ordénense por elementos, Aire y Agua a la izquierda de Yuki, y los de Fuego y tierra a la derecha de Sasuke - me quede mirando el gran salón que estaba delante de nosotros, mientras los demás estudiantes se formaban, Hinata se coloco a mi lado.

- Pónganse esto, para que sea más formal - informo Shizune, si no me equivoco, la asistente de Tsunade, entregándonos unas especies de togas, color negro. Deje mi huevo por un segundo encima del pedestal que estaba delante de mí, para colocarme la bata y luego agarre mi huevo de nuevo, entonces, tTsunade apareció delante de nosotros, para hablarle al público.

- Un nuevo año se inicia, en donde estos 16 alumnos seleccionados, hoy despertaran a sus dragones, los dragones nos sonríen, ya que este año nos dieron dos nuevos elementos, Hielo y Magma - dijo señalándonos, a lo que el salón se lleno de aplausos- ahora sin más preámbulos, vamos a iniciar con la ceremonia, traigan los elementos - que acaba de decir? elementos? aparecieron Shizune, y la mujer de ojos carmesí, Kurenai si no me equivoco, con dos platillos de cobre, uno lo pusieron en el pedestal delante de mí, tenia lo que parecía, hielo, hielo solido, y en frente de Sasuke colocaron lo que parecía, Lava, Kurenai se acerco a nosotros para hablarnos por lo bajo

- pongan los huevo encima de sus respectivos elementos - eso hice, deposite el huevo con cuidado y inmediatamente el hielo empezó como a consumir el huevo, al igual que el magma el de Sasuke - Ahora utilicen sus manos, para retirar el elemento del huevo - la mire asustada, como eso era posible?, a mi no me pasara mucho, Pero Sasuke se quemara! puse mis manos sobre el hielo que cubría el huevo, y el hielo se comenzó a pegar a mis dedos, luego a mis manos, subiendo por mis brazos, hasta que no me pregunten cómo, se mezclo con mi piel lo que me produjo un escalofrió, y el huevo quedo descubierto, pero ya no estaban las montañas, no era más que un huevo corriente, de hecho parecía un huevo de gallina, solo que 10 veces más grande. Mire a Sasuke, y yo veía como lentamente la lava le subía por los brazos, hasta desaparecer su huevo quedo similar al mío. Mire atentamente a mi huevo, y este se empezó a resquebrajar, se estaba abriendo, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, no podía creerlo, al fin iba a conocer a mi compañero alado, se hicieron más grietas en el huevo, y por fin, salió una pequeña cabeza desde dentro del huevo, a lo que todos los espectadores susurraron con asombro, era precioso, me miro directo a mí, con unos ojos violetas, como los de Kori y el huevo se rompió por completo, era igual a Kori, con escamas entre violetas y celestes, con alas que parecen de cristal, y unas aun no muy crecidas, pero poderosas garras, hasta ahora era del tamaño de un gato, pero aun así, era precioso, preciosa, mas bien. Enseguida cuando puedo salir del huevo, se acerco lo mas que pudo a mí, yo le tendí mi mano para que la olfateara, pero en vez de eso, se trepo en ella, y camino hasta mi hombro, donde se acomodo, y ahí se quedo prendida a mis ropas, parecía de verdad un gatito, soltó un gruñido, como un rugido, pero mas metálico, y froto su cara contra la mía, saludándome, la acaricie la cabeza con mucho cuidado. miré a Sasuke y nuestras miradas se encontraron, se dragón era muy raro, era negro, como de piel como de petróleo, sus alas eran anaranjadas, bueno del color de la lava, tenía en la cabeza y hasta la punta de la cola como una cresta de colores rojizos, era un poco más grande que Furizu.

- Los dos nuevos elementos han nacido, que traigan los demás - dicho, esto, mas profesores subieron al estrado con mas platillos de lo que parecía cobre y los depositaron enfrente de mis compañeros, mire a Furi, y estaba expectante, creo que sabía lo que estaba pasando, Hinata a mi lado, con ayuda de quien creo que era Kakashi-sensei, repitío el mismo proceso, solo que con agua, todos habían repetido el proceso, le eche un vistazo a Sasuke una vez más, y el solo miraba hacia el frente, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, su dragón parecía igual de serio que el, solo se sentó con el pecho erguido, tal palo tal astilla. Escuche un crujido y mire a mi lado, el huevo de HInata se estaba abriendo, mire lo mas que pude, sin inclinarme mucho, y pude ver a Temari, de su huevo salía una pequeña cabeza, era de tonos blanquecinos, no lo pude ver muy bien, y mire de nuevo al frente, escuche algunos gruñidos

- Hemos terminado la ceremonia, de iniciación - todos aplaudieron - mañana todos preséntense a las 9 en punto aquí en el hall, todos pueden retirarse a los comedores, excepto los nuevos- y nos miro a nosotros, con rapidez, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se retiraron en silencio.

- Bien hecho chicos, hemos completado la iniciación, lo que sus dragones necesitan ahora es dormir, no podrán comer nada hasta dentro de 48 horas sus organismos internos aun se están desarrollando, ahora lo que quiero que hagan es que los cuiden muy bien, sobre todo en los primeros 2 días, es muy importante que no se estresen o se lastimen, es primordial, sus organismos internos aun están en desarrollo. luego empezaran a haber cambios en sus tamaños, alcanzaran el tamaño para volar a los aproximadamente, 2 meses, los dragones crecen realmente rápido, ahora, en el castillo no se permiten visitas, excepto los días domingos, los días viernes, sábados y domingos tienen libre, por lo cual con un permiso autorizado, por la dirección y por sus padres, se les autoriza salir del establecimiento, mañana en la mañana a las 9 se les presentaran sus profesores los cuales les harán clases y les dirán cada uno las indicaciones a seguir, ahora diríjanse al comedor a comer algo, mañana, comienza su entrenamiento, entendido mocosos?-

- Si, Miss Tsunade - respondimos todos al unisono, al estilo militar, y luego nos retiramos, no sin antes obviamente dirigirnos a nuestros amigos, me dirigí a Hinata primero, su dragón era de tonos celestes y blancos, sus escamas parecían hechas de crema, y sus alas se veían muy delicadas.

- Tu dragón es precioso Hinata-

- E-el tuyo también Yuki-chan - me regalo una sonrisa tímida

- gracias Hina-chan - no me di cuenta cuando todos nos rodearon, a mí y a Sasuke, todos los dragones eran irremediablemente diferentes, excepto claro por el tono de los colores, Me fije en el de Temari, era de tonos crema, sus alas eran muy puntiagudas, y tenía una cresta que le rodeaba toda la cabeza, como en un gesto amenazador. se podía ver la cara de emoción de Riri, al igual que yo estaba muy emocionada, los demás dragones dependían de cada color del elemento, los de elemento Aire eran de tonos crema, los de Agua celestes y azules, algunos con tonos blancos, los de fuego eran de tonos Rojos y naranjas, y los de tierra eran de tonos verdosos, algunos de tonos cafés.

- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre - dijo Temari, y de un tirón, nos saco a Hinata y a mi afuera del ´circulo´ y nos dirigimos a comer, estaba hambrienta, había pasado todo el día sin comer, cuando llegamos las tres al comedor, nos dimos cuenta que era enorme (parecido al del castillo de Hogwarts) todos nos observaban con detenimiento, a mi dragón en mi hombro, el dragón de HInata se había ocultado en su saco, y el de Temari estaba enrollado en su brazo derecho

Había 4 mesas largas, una estaba totalmente desocupada, por eso calculamos que era la mesa de primer año, ahí nos sentamos, pero eso no hizo que no sintiéramos las miradas aun sobre nosotras. Los dragones se treparon en la meza y comenzaron a olfatearse y observarse, fue muy gracioso, los estábamos mirando atentamente, hasta que comenzaron a jugar, a morderse.

- creo que se llevan bien - observé

- Hola chicas - nos saludaron Kotetsu, Izumo y otro chico de pelo gris atado en una coleta con lentes redondos, por su vestimenta, supe que era de elemento aire.

- Hola- saludamos nosotras de vuelta

- sus dragones son impresionantes, todos están hablando de ellos - nos dijo ese chico - soy Kabuto, el padrino de Hinata - me tendió su mano por encima de la mesa

- mañana les presentaran a sus profesores - están nerviosas? - dijo Kotetsu, sentándose en frente de nosotras, los demás lo siguieron

- ya los conocemos, al menos, de vista - menciono Temari, note que mi dragón se puso muy nervioso, ya que se trepo de nuevo en mi hombro, y empezó a gruñir casi imperceptiblemente, tal vez no le gusta mucho la gente.

**A unos 200 kilómetros de ahí...**

**P.O.V normal**

se encontraban 10 personas, descansando en la torre más alta del castillo de Dākudoragon, otra persona entro al lugar.

- señores, les traigo noticias, _muy_ interesantes - siseo el recién llegado

- Pues, entrégalas - le ordeno una voz, terriblemente grave y escalofriante, el aura más oscura del lugar

- Bueno, no sea impaciente, Pein-sama, bueno, aquí van, al parecer, este año en el castillo Doragonzu no shinden se descubrieron dos nuevos elementos - dijo con voz entretenida

- dos? al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar? eso sí que es interesante - dijo otra sombra,

- No solo eso, este año los primogénitos de las tres familias más importantes entraron este año

- Son recién unos niñatos, no podrán hacer mucho - rio otra sombra

- Bueno, es de esperarse que uno de los nuevos elementos lo posea uno de la familia, Uchiha - informo el mensajero, una de las sombras carraspeo

- Creo que deberíamos hacer una visita a ese castillo de mierda, y liquidar a esos pendejos ahora que podemos, sino me equivoco recién esos dragones nacieron hoy.

- Hidan, no seas prepotente - ordeno el jefe - y quien tiene el otro elemento?

- Una chica, de apellido Jonico si mal no recuerdo, los elementos son lava y hielo, respectivamente

- Y qué? nosotros seguimos siendo más poderosos, tenemos 10 elementos, ellos solo seis -

- NO te apresures Deidara - ordenó Pein -

- creo que debemos acabar esto ahora, antes de que esos gusanos vean algo de esperanza - respondió un hombre azulado, con rasgos de tiburón

- Apoyo a Kisame - dijo un pelirrojo con aire angelical

- Le temen a un poco de diversión, muchachos? - rio la única mujer del grupo con una sonrisa angelical - ahora vamos a matar niños, acaso les temen? acaso olvidaron quienes somos? Yo no voy a incinerar a niños - todos se quedaron como un silencio, como un grupo de niños al cual su madre les acaba de dar un sermón.

- Konan tiene razón, ahora vamos a matar niños? dragones bebes? - reflexiono ´el avaro´

- No sean maricas - contradijo Hidan, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la fémina - no son niños, son unos pendejos de mierda!

- Los dragones crecen rápido - observo Kisame

- Dentro de un mes o dos podrán volar - hablo por primera vez el Uchiha - y manejar sus elementos

- Bien, entonces, dentro de un mes, 30 lunas a partir de hoy, decidiremos qué hacer con este asunto, por ahora - dijo levantándose de una especie de trono - voy a resolver unos asuntos que tenemos pendientes en el norte.

**P.O.V Yuki**

Nos sentamos más o menos al medio de la mesa, a nuestra derecha se sentaron los nuevos y Sasuke, Gaara, kankuro y Neji, a nuestra izquierda se sentaron los antiguos compañeros, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, y los demás, comenzamos a comer y todos hablaban con sus respectivos ´grupitos´. La cena había transcurrido tranquila, comimos a gusto.

- Kiki - me susurro Temari - supe que los mayores están planeando una bienvenida

- una... bienvenida? - dije yo muy confundida - creo que escuchaste mal, ni nos prestan atención - susurre con gracia

- Hey, chicos - dijo Naruto susurrando, solo para los que estábamos en la meza lo escucháramos - eh escuchado que todos loa años como bienvenida persiguen a los nuevos por el colegio y... - dijo temeroso

- Y que Naruto? nos meten la cabeza al inodoro? - dijo con gracia Chouji

- NO, algo mucho peor, nos persiguen y nos encierran en la torre del norte, en el último piso... se dice que esa torre esta embrujada

- por favor, no creo que sea verdad- dijo Ino con burla

- Naruto, deja de hablar, es problemático - dijo Shikamaru

- Pero es verdad, de veras! -

- Cómo embrujada?- pregunte con despertada curiosidad, me encantan esas leyendas urbanas

- no embrujada - corrigió Shikamaru - esto es más problemático, pero, dicen que esa torre esta maldita. - un murmullo de asombro se escucho por la mesa, - se dice que fue en esa misma torre, donde hace más de doscientos años, el dragón oscuro de la otra nación, ataco y asesino al primer hombre y dragón de elemento de luz de esta nación, por eso, las cosas se descalabraran y se inicio la guerra, antiguamente estos dos dragones estaban en el mundo, el mundo no podría sobrevivir sin alguno de los dos, como el ying y el yang, pero en un eclipse de luna, el dragón de la oscuridad, mato a su compañera, la dragona de la Luz, y es por eso, se dice que estallo la guerra, el dragón oscuro esparció el mal por el mundo - susurro con cansancio - se dice que en esa torre aun deambula el dragón de la luz, mas bien, el fantasma, y su jinete. - todos estábamos con la boca abierta, era algo difícil de creer, pero despertó una nueva curiosidad en mi

- Por qué no suben y lo averiguan chicos? - escuchamos una voz, y nos dimos cuenta que todos los de ultimo año estaban parados alrededor de la mesa - tienen 5 segundos de ventaja - dijo Kotetsu, y no esperamos para hacerle caso, Temari me agarro de un brazo y yo agarre a Hinata, y salimos rajando de ahí, agarrando con un brazo a nuestros dragones, escuchamos pasos que nos perseguían, pero tratamos de ser más rápidas, escuchamos los gritos y los jaloneos de nuestros compañeros, pero no podíamos mirar atrás, salimos como pudimos del comedor, junto con Sasuke y otros mas, que no alcancé a reconocer, después de todo no éramos muchos, corrí hasta donde me llevo mi corazón.

- Temari, HInata - dije entre jadeos - a nuestros cuartos NO! subimos por otras escaleras de una torre diferente, subimos como dos pisos, la torre era de tonos verdosos, lo que nos indico que era la torre de los de 2do año

- Aun no llegan - observe- escondámonos - dije cuando escuchamos pasos que subían por las escaleras. mierda, seguimos subiendo hasta el último piso, donde trepamos por unos pilares hasta llegar a las vigas del techo, con mi dragón metido dentro de mi polerón. Temari, Hinata y yo nos quedamos esperando expectantes, a ver qué sucedía prendidas de las vigas del techo como koalas.

- Q-que vamos a hacer? n-no c-creo resistir mucho m-mas - susurro Hinata.

- tranquilas - susurre - creo que alguien viene- efectivamente, se escucharon unos pasos por las escaleras, con mis amigas nos miramos y nos quedamos bien quietas, aparecieron 3 siluetas, no los reconocí-

- tenemos que encontrar a esas niñas - dijo uno -

- Porque tanto interés en esas tres?-

- EH, amigo, están buenas - respondió el otro con un tono como de lujuria, mire a Riri, y parecía que se estaba aguantando las carcajadas, clavando sus uñas en la madera.

- no creo que sea solo por eso, además una de esas niñas es la que tiene el nuevo elemento

- Hum eso no me interesa, prefiero a la rubia amiga de ella - Temari se había puesto roja

- Por favor! la chica de cabellos azules esta tremenda - mire a Hinata y ella estaba fuertemente sujetada a la madera, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y ahora estaba roja como un tomate, eso era decir poco. sentí que mis manos empezaron a sudar, quizás por la presión, y se empezaron a deslizar por la madera, trate de agarrarme con mis uñas, pero no estaban no estaban lo suficientemente largas ni fuertes, trate de sujetarme con las plantas de mis zapatillas, para no deslizarme y quedar colgada espalda para abajo.

- Es obvio que no están aquí - dijo uno, vámonos, y ahí escuchamos que se retiraban, justo en ese momento mis pies se soltaron y quede solo de las manos colgada, salte y caí torpemente. haciendo mucho ruido.

- escucharon eso? - mierda, no estaban lo suficientemente lejos, y me habían escuchado

- fue arriba - mire a las chicas asustadas, no podía dejar que las descubrieran a ellas, agarre a mi dragón fuertemente quien estaba apegado a mi espalda con sus garras, cosa que ni me dolió ni molesto, y comencé a correr hacia las escaleras en espiral para tomarlos por sorpresa, estaban un piso más abajo, pero pude pasar a su lado sin problemas, por suerte soy más o menos atlética, si no, tendría muchos problemas, baje hasta el hall principal y me dirigí a mi torre, para mi habitación.

- Alcáncenla! - escuche a mis espaldas, subí rápidamente las escaleras, me estaba cansando mucho, hasta que llegue como al cuarto piso, cuando un brazo me agarro y me arrastro hasta el interior del pasillo, sacándome de las escaleras, y manteniéndome escondida, mientras mis perseguidores seguían subiendo, creí que me había atrapado y empecé a forcejear, pero me tapo la boca

- Shhh, cállate, nos encontrarán - era Sasuke, me destapo la boca y nuestras miradas se encontraron, quedamos mirándonos como bobos, como en trance


	4. Opuestos se atraen

IV

Los polos opuestos se atraen

Nos quedamos mirando como bobos, hasta que Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa, por lo que recordé con quien estaba... y en qué posición (el detrás de mi espalda pegada a su pecho, yo inclinada hacia la izquierda, y mirándonos a aproximadamente 10 cm de distancia) así que rápidamente me solté de su agarre. Mi dragón estaba en el piso mirándonos, había saltado cuando Sasuke me agarro, seguramente, es por el dragón del Uchiha con el cual, no se pueden tocar.

- Hmp, silencio, nos pueden escuchar - dijo con una sonrisa ladina - tratar de contener tus orgasmos - HABIA ESCUCHADO BIEN?

- DISCULPA? - le dije en un susurro, pero con un notable tono de disgusto, tratando de alzar mi mano para pegarle un cachetazo en su bonita cara

- Hmp, no me digas que no disfrutas de la situación

- esto simplemente es una equivocación, una incómoda casualidad - mencione con cierto bochorno, notorio en mis mejillas, a lo que él, me tomo de los hombros, y me acerco hacia su pecho, me sentí asquerosamente atraída hacia el Uchiha, EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?

- las casualidades, no existen - dijo, sentí su cálido aliento sobre mi oreja y parte de mi cuello

- Tienes, razón, Sasuke, no se llaman casualidades, se llaman errores - dije esto con voz firme y me aleje de él.

- quedémonos en este piso, los de ultimo año nos andan buscando, solo quedamos nosotros

- mis amigas están en la torre del sur, en la de 2do año - le interrumpí

- hmp, no faltara mucho para que las encuentren - mi dragón gruño y se trepo por mi pierna, hasta mi cadera y después subió hasta mi hombro.

- Bueno, vamos hacia mi cuarto, ahí es seguro - empezó a adentrarse en el pasillo

- Hey, espérate, yo no voy a ir a tu cuarto! - de repente, escuche unos pasos que subían por las escaleras, Sasuke ya había desaparecido por el oscuro pasillo, por lo cual, ya no me quedo más opción que seguirlo con pasos silenciosos. Su habitación era la del fondo, si bien solo había dos habitaciones por piso, la puerta ya estaba abierta, y entre sigilosamente y con cuidado, apenas pase, la puerta fue cerrada por Sasuke a mis espaldas.

- Oh por dios, no puedo creerlo! estoy en la habitacion de Sasuke Uchiha! - dije con sobreactuada emoción y sarcasmo

. Hmp, sabes cuantas chicas desearían estar en tu posición?

- No conozco a nadie más a parte de Ino, Sakura y esa tal Karin - mencione con gusto al saber que ni Temari ni Hinata eran parte de su ´fanclub´. en ese momento, me dedique a mirar su habitación, era de tonos negros, y tenía los mismos muebles o similares a los míos, una cama de dos plazas, dos mesitas de luz, un enorme armario, y en escritorio en lugar de un tocador, todos los muebles, pero en vez de madera, eran de mármol negro, debe ser por su elemento, tener muebles de madera con un Dragón de Lava, debe ser algo peligroso pensé. Su dragón dormitaba encima de su cama y él Uchiha se sentó a su lado, sus maletas estaban a los pies de la cama

- Hmp - dijo él serio - ponte cómoda, estaremos aquí varias horas antes de que dejen de buscarnos o nos encuentren.

- No quiero quedarme en tu cuarto! que pensaran todos?

- Hmp, veo que solo eres una chica superficial, como las demás - dijo con una sonrisa superficial

- yo no soy ese tipo de chicas! - dije indignada

- Además, no es que yo quiera hacer algo contigo que dé de que hablar - dijo ignorándome olímpicamente

- A ver, Sasuke, si nos encuentran, que nos harán? porque estoy pensando en que sería mucho más divertido que me atraparan que estar aquí contigo - comenté enojada

- Si te atrapan, déjame ponértelo sencillo, te cuelgan de cabeza desde la torre, para luego mechonearte (mechoneo, aquí en Chile, es cuando se entra a la universidad, y les hacen una ´bienvenida´ a los nuevos estudiantes tirándole huevos, harina, restos de comida, pintura entre otras cosas) - genial, definitivamente, quedarme aquí era mejor, aunque lo considere

- me iré a mi cuarto - dije resuelta, volteándome para salir

- no - respondió cortante, que se creía? intente salir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave

- disculpa? déjame salir!

- NO, si sales, te atraparan, y después a mí, asique no te voy a dejar salir - me senté en el piso indignada, mi dragón se puso en mis piernas y lo comencé a acariciar, sin casi darme cuenta, Morfeo me vino a buscar y me acurruque en sus brazos (Morfeo, sueño, no se confundan é.é)

- Hmp, despierta - escuche a lo lejos, recordé la situación en la que estaba, por lo tanto salte, y me levante rápidamente.

- ya es madrugada, el mechoneo termino - me informo Sasuke

- me dejaste dormir en el suelo - dije mirándolo con odio, ignorándolo -

- pretendías dormir conmigo? - a todo esto, el estaba en su cama con su pecho descubierto, madre mía

- mejor me voy - si, antes de que se me descontrolen las hormonas, abrí la puerta que estaba sin seguro, agarrando a mi dragón, y subí rápidamente las escaleras, subiendo hasta el último piso, toque rápidamente el cuarto de Temari, repetidas veces, hasta que me abrió una Temari totalmente irreconocible, con una mata en su cabeza, que alguna vez fue cabello, todo el cuerpo manchado con distintos colores, debe de ser pintura, y toda la ropa rasgada.

- Que carajo... -

- calla y pasa - me dijo sin más - mechoneo de mierda - mascullo entre dientes

- déjame arreglarte tu cabello

- y tu dónde estabas? nos atraparon poco después a Hinata y a mí, cuñado tratábamos de ir a la habitación de Hinata, ya que había perdido la llave de mi habitación -

- Es una larga historia - comente, mientras Temari se sentaba en el piso de espalda a mi, que me senté en la cama, y comencé a ayudarla con el cabello. cuando terminé, me despedí y me fui a arreglar a mi cuarto, le conté lo de Sasuke a lo que ella respondió con un grito, y con muchas preguntas, se las contestaría después. Llegue a mi cuarto y sobre mi cama estaba mi nuevo uniforme, una impecable falda de a tablas, cuadrille con tonos morados, una polera de cuello pick, blanca, calcetines largos blancos, y converse moradas, el conjunto era precioso. Fui a bañarme, y cuando salí, me vestí con mi nuevo uniforme. y me mire al espejo, lucia bien en mi, mire mi largo cabello largo ondulado, me llegaba a la cintura, y mire mis grandes ojos verdes, en los cuales, me puse un poco de rímel, y me puse un poco de base y brillo en los labios, agarre a mi dragón, la cual me miraba con ojos soñadores, y fui a buscar a mi mejor amiga, Temari ya esta lista con su uniforme con tonos amarillos, y bien peinada.

- Me tendrás que contar TODO acerca de lo que paso - me dijo agarrándome del brazo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras.

- pasemos a buscar a Hinata - mencione bajando las escaleras, tocamos su puerta repetidas veces y salió, toda ordenada, con su uniforme azul.

- Buenos días chicas - dijo con un leve sonrojo

- Vamos a comenzar una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas! - dije - no están emocionadas?

- Si! mucho! - respondio Temari

- S-si - mire mi reloj, eran las 8.55

- faltan 5 minutos para las 10, mejor corramos - y nos precipitamos escaleras abajo, corrimos por un amplio corredor, hasta encontrarnos con el hall principal. Donde estaban la marotia formados, se podria decir, que eramos las ultimas. nos formamos en silencio, como los demas, y aparecio Miss Tsunade.

- Mocosos! hoy empieza su entrenamiento, espero que esten preparados! ahora cada alumno dependiendo de su elemento, quiero que se vallan con su respectivo profesor, ESCUCHEN BIEN POR QUE SOLO LO DIRE UNA VEZ - dijo la mujer de grandes pecho en vos a gritos - Agua! con Kakashi Sensei, Fuego, con Kurenai, Aire con Asuma Sensei, y tierra, TIERRA ESTARA CONMIGO - se escucho un cotilleo general - y ustedes dos - dijo apuntando a Sasuke y a mí, vengan conmigo, y se bajo del estrado y comenzó a caminar por uno de los muchos pasillos, nosotros la seguimos, llegamos hasta una pequeña sala, con muchos vitrales pintados en las ventanas, y muebles antiguos, allí habían dos personas

- Ellos, serán sus maestros particulares, que les enseñaran su materia en este elemento - me miro a mi - ella es Anko, será tu maestra Yuki- tenía cara de asesina, el pelo de un morado oscuro amarrado en un moño que dejaba las puntas del pelo como en forma de remolino, y de ropa usaba una camisa de rejillas, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, unos pantalones negros ajustados, pero elasticados, y encima una bata negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y botas de militar, negras

- Hola mocosa - dijo sacándome la lengua

- Y el, será tu maestro, Sasuke, su nombre es Orochimaru - el tipo era totalmente escalofriante, tenia rasgos, como definirlos? así, de serpiente, sus ojos eran de un extraño tono dorado, su tono de piel no podía ser más blanca, y tenía rasgos finísimos, y el pelo negro largo le llegaba hasta los hombros. tenía una gabardina completamente negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, donde se podían ver apenas sus zapatos de charol en punta negros, definitivamente eran dos personas muy extrañas.

- que par de freaks - me susurro Sasuke al oído casi imperceptiblemente

- conózcanse, yo tengo que ir con los otros mocosos - refunfuño Miss Tsunade y salió de vuelta al hall

- Así que Ustedes son el parcito prodigio, eh? - pregunto con sorna Anko, este va a ser un año muy largo - ustedes dos par de maleducados, preséntense, digan sus nombres completos, el nombre de su dragon, su lugar de nacimiento y sus metas

- No seas tan prepotente Anko - hablo Orochimaru, con una voz siseante y algo estresante

- Hmp, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, el nombre de mi dragón es Yagon - comenzó el pelinegro después de un incomodo silencio, mirando a su dragón el cual estaba enrollado en su hombro - nacido y criado en la aldea de la hoja, mi meta es convertirme en el mejor jinete de dragones e ir a matar al traidor de mi hermano -

- Que oscuro de mierda - menciono Anko - ahora tu niña bonita

- Mi nombre es Yuki Jonico, ella es Furizu, pero le gusta que le digan Furi, nací en la villa de Ryu, cerca de Konoha, mi meta es aprender a controlar a mi dragón, y acabar con esta guerra .

- Que linda - dijo Orochimaru con sarcasmo

- Ya cállate serpentino - dijo Anko molesta - vamos niña, vamos a la sala de la torre del Norte.

- La torre del norte? no está embrujada?

- Esas son pendejadas - dijo agarrándome de la muñeca casi arrastrándome hacia afuera de la habitación, avanzamos un poco por los pasillos y luego me soltó, para que la siguiera, camine detrás de ella avanzando hacia la torre del Norte, no estaba asustada, ella como profesora responsable debía de cuidarme, no es verdad?

- traes a tu dragón, no es cierto? - me dijo mirando hacia atrás, Furi se enrolló en mi cuello - bien - y siguió caminando, subiendo las escaleras de la dichosa torre, desde donde ya estaban apareciendo telarañas colgadas de las antorchas que brindaban una luz tenue - la mejor manera de aprender a controlar tu elemento es bajo presión - comento Anko, mientras seguía ascendiendo, hasta que de pronto se detuvo, y pasó por debajo de una cadena gruesa, que estaba ahí a propósito, impidiendo el paso, de ella colgando había un cartelito que decía, ´prohibido el paso bajo cualquier circunstancia¨ mierda

- Eeeh, no creo que debemos...

- tonterías, si debemos - menciono molesta, mientras seguía subiendo, sentí a Furi rugir en mi cuello, llegamos al último piso, había un enorme pabellón todo de mármol, debió haber sido precioso, pero ahora tenía una capa gris sobre todo el piso, era una gruesa capa de polvo, mire las murallas y todas estaban cubiertas como cortinas de terciopelo rasgadas , que en algún tiempo debieron de ser azules y rojas, en el centro del salón, había un pedestal, de mármol con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, y encima de el incrustada también en la piedra, había una enorme piedra en forma de una perfecta bola, era de múltiples colores, como el arcoíris.

- que es esto? - pregunte asombrada - caminando hacia la piedra

- mantén tus manos lejos de esa piedra, mocosa - advirtió Anko - nadie ah sabido nunca que es, pero nadie jamás lo han sacado de este lugar

- para que vinimos? -

- quiero enseñarte algo - atravesamos el pabellón, y detrás de una gruesa cortina, había una puerta muy antigua, toda tallada y semicircular, costo abrirla y chirrió mucho cuando lo logramos, lo que vimos a continuación, me dejo en shock, un enorme esqueleto de dragón estaba delante de nosotros, era definitivamente, el dragón mas grande que había visto nunca, el esqueleto de su cabeza, podría ser fácilmente un dragón regular, sentí a Furi meterse por el cuello de mi polera escondiendo su cabeza, la habitación era tremendamente descomunal, y aun así el dragón estaba todo enrollado en sí mismo, una de las paredes de la habitación, estaba falta de una pared completa, donde se podía ver un balcón

- esto es muy retorcido - dije en un susurro

- Ven, vamos hacia el balcón - me indico Anko , cuando llegamos, observamos el mal estado de la habitación en general, había rastros de enormes garras en la piedra - este salón tiene más de 200 años cerrado

- que hacemos aquí? quien pudo haber matado a un dragón de tal tamaño?

- no se sabe, se dice que fue el dragón de oscuridad quien lo asesino, pero ese no es el caso, mira - dijo apoyándose en las barandas y mirando hacia abajo, la imite, eran fácil unos 500 metros de aquí hasta el piso, donde se observaba un espeso bosque, apenas un rastro verde - deja tu dragón en el suelo - logre apenas desprender a Furizu de mi, y entre algunos rozongos de parte de ella, logre dejarla en el suelo - qué harías si estuvieras cayendo desde esta altura? que podrías hacer para salvarte? - menciono mirándome de reojo.

- bueno, ya que mi dragón aun no puede volar, trataría de aferrarme a la piedra de algún modo, pero a tanta distancia y a tanta rapidez - lo que paso a continuación todavía no lo recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo a Anko tomándome de los tobillos, lo siguiente que recuerdo, es estar cayendo a de una increíble altura, me asuste demasiado, iba a morir! como poder agarrarme a la piedra? desearía tener garras, garras... como de dragón, garras de... hielo! mira hacia abajo y mire que la espesa arboleda se acercaba mas y mas a medida que adquiría velocidad, me puse en posición, y de mis brazos en menos de un segundo salió agua que avanzo a mis dedos, fue como automáticamente agarre la piedra del castillo mientras caía y unas garras casi transparentes se aferraron a la roca, dejándome colgada de la pared del castillo, me había salvado? mire mis manos, el hielo había salido de mi piel y se había adherido a mis manos como guantes, y se había solidificado tanto como un diamante, dejando que unas garras se agarraran de la pared rocosa, todo había pasado en menos de 10 segundos, y había caído una no tan menor distancia. El corazón casi se me sale por la boca, todavía latía fuertemente amenazando con explotar. Que iba a hacer a continuación? seguía colgada de una gran distancia del suelo. Por suerte, vi a Anko acercarse encima de un dragón, su dragón supongo, era de tonos violetas oscuros, casi negro, como el color de su pelo, no tenia escamas, y en su cabeza solo había un cacho, como un tercer ojo, y sus ojos eran agudos y de color ocre.

- Te asustaste mucho? mocosa? - se rio de mi, SE ESTABA RIENDO DE MI, yo colgada agarrada de la pared, no podría soportar mucho mas así, y ella se estaba riendo?

- Estas loca - dije con un hilo de voz, aun estaba tremendamente asustada

- ven suéltate, dijo poniéndome debajo de mi, para que mis pies se posaran en el lomo de su dragón, Furi estaba agarrada del nacimiento de las alas

- como me suelto?

- Averígualo rápido o me iré y diré que te moriste - mierda, mire mis manos e imagine que el hielo se deshacía , y justo como me lo imagine el hielo volvió a incrustarse en mi piel, y me solté a salte encima del lomo del dragón, Furi inmediatamente se enrollo en mi, se notaba que me extrañaba, por que soltó como un ronroneo, me acaricié la cabeza, mi mano me temblaba.

- Anko - mencione, apenas audible, pero ella sin embargo me escucho y volteó -

- Que? - pregunto con hostilidad

- Estas loca - dije en un susurro, a lo que ella respondió con una sonora carcajada, una diabólica carcajada

- Esa es la idea niña - dijo con una sonrisa - creo que nos llevaremos bien -

- si no muero primero - dije con una débil sonrisa. Llegamos al patio trasero del castillo un enorme patio con árboles, cuando logramos descender, me deslice suavemente, mientras que Anko bajo de un salto hacia el piso. pude observar que era una especie de campo de entrenamiento.

- Bueno, mocosa, dese ahora, comienza el verdadero entrenamiento, ya sabes que puedes manejar tu elemento, lo que paso mientras caías de la torre fue puro instinto, fue para demostrarte que tú tienes el poder del hielo, ahora lo tienes que manejar a conciencia - dijo todo esto mirando a su alrededor, hasta que su mirada acabó en mi.

- Estoy lista

- lo que quiero que hagas es manifestar algo de tu elemento, cualquier cosa - me concentre, pensé en el hielo saliendo de mi piel, y comenzando a fluir por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos, mire mis manos, pero aun no ocurría nada, me concentre mas, pero nada ocurrió

- vamos pendeja, tienes que sentirlo - sentí como alguien se acercaba, eran Sasuke y Orochimaru

- qué carajo quieren? - pregunto grotescamente Anko

- Nada, querida, solo queríamos ver cómo iba nuestra competencia

- Esto no es una competencia - dijo Anko molesta

- no, ya que Sasuke ya manifestó su elemento - sentí una gran desilusión

- Ppppffffff Yuki también lo hizo

- pero Sasuke lo hizo a voluntad - mierda

- ya vete - dijo molesta Anko, trate de ignorarlos, y me comencé a concentrar, tenía que sentirlo, trate de ignorar los gritos de Anko y la voz calmada y molesta de Orochimaru, pero me costaba, además sentía la mirada de Sasuke en mi, comencé a sentir que más personas se acercaban, era estudiantes de distintos elementos, seguro era la clase de manejo de armas, eran todos mayores, y aparecieron nuestros compañeros, todos rodearon a los profesores quienes discutían, bueno, Anko discutía, Orochimaru estaba ahí solo con cara de satisfacción, me empecé a fastidiar de verdad, cerré mis ojos con violencia y trate de concentrarme, pero era inutil, todos los susurros de mis compañeros hablando de cualquier cosa, los gritos de la loca, la mirada arrogante de Sasuke, estaba a punto de explotar, me trate de concentrar, y me deje llevar, movida por la molestia, puse las palmas de mis manos boca arriba, y me concentré, de pronto, empecé a sentir un escalofrío por mis brazos, y susurros de asombro se escucharon, no entendía lo que pasaba, pensé que de mis manos, salían increíbles figuras hacia todos lados, que mis manos salían figuras de hielo, como un rio de agua congelado, escuche mas susurros y abrí mis ojos, lo que vi me impresionó todo lo que había imaginado había salido de las palmas de mis manos, Furi estaba agarrada de mi brazo tratando de alcanzar con su cabeza el hielo, al parecer se sentía a gusto, todos me miraban sorprendidos, incluso los profesores, Sasuke me miraba con molestia, me distraje mucho, y de repente mi piel absorbió el hielo de nuevo. Ante el descontento de muchos, Anko saco una sonrisa de satisfacción

- JA! viste serpentino? mi alumna lo hizo! vámonos Yuki, tenemos que seguir practicando - me tomo del brazo y me llevo lejos de todos, caminamos por el bosque como unos 5 minutos, bastante lejos, se volteo.

- como hiciste eso? -

- Yo - dude un poco - no sé, solo me deje llevar, estaba algo molesta y frustrada, usé eso para impulsarme

- lo que hiciste hoy, no tiene comparación a lo que vas a hacer mañana - me dijo dándome la espalda - es hora de tu próxima clase, volvamos

Volvimos al patio de atrás del castillo y nos dirigimos por un ala de este hasta el patio delantero, donde estaban todos esperando

- te dejo mocosa, nos vemos mañana a las 8 en el campo de entrenamiento - dijo poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza y caminando despreocupadamente hacia el interior del castillo, definitivamente, esa mujer estaba loca

- Yuki! - mire a Temari, y corrí hacia ella, me recibió con un gran abrazo

- Temari! - dije cuando nos separamos - como te fue?

- bien! pude hacer unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento, y a ti? vo lo que hiciste con el hielo! estuviste espectacular!

- jaja, gracias- dije con un sonrojo -

- sabes? estoy muerta, no pude dormir en toda la noche!

- Yo tampoco pude dormir mucho .

- es cierto! tienes que contarme que sucedió!

- ahora no - dije, mientras observaba que había varias miradas curiosas y acusadoras que nos miraban.

- Chicos, presten atención por favor - dijo una voz amable, me voltee y no puse creer lo que veía, Iruka sensei! - yo seré su maestro de conocimiento sobre dragones, vamos a aprender lo necesario sobre ellos - dijo tranquilamente - primero, nombraran a sus dragones, quien quiere pasar primero? - Sakura levanto levemente su mano

- Ella es Hana - su dragón era muy lindo, sus escamas eran verdes pero con el sol, se ponían de color como rosáceo - ella es de elemento tierra y Hana significa flor, sucolor me hace acordarme de las flores de cerezo.

- Muy bien Sakura

- ahora yo quiero! - dijo Ino, su dragón era Rojo con escamas y con los detalles dorados, como su pelo rubio - el es Hono, significa flama, ya que es de elemento Fuego

- Ahora yo - dijo Suigetsu - El se llama Sakana, que significa pescado, ya que mi familia es pescadora - es cierto, el dragón se parecía a un pez, ese pez gato, era muy raro - y es de elemento agua

- El es Sofuto, en honor al puño suave de mi familia, es de elemento tierra - dijo Neji, su dragón tenía un porte muy solemne, se sentó en el suelo con el pecho erguido con orgullo, es blanquecino con detalles cafés

- Ella es Ningyo -dijo Kankuro - es de elemento aire, pero su nombre significa marioneta - su dragon era café oscuro, con escamas violetas oscuras, una mezcla muy interesante, y tenia la cabeza muy cuadrada (como las marionetas de Kankuro)

- Este es Kyuubi - dijo Naruto emocionado - es de elemento Aire, de veras!

- E-ella es Mizumi - dijo Hinata, su dragón se veía muy delicada - es laguna, porque ella es calma como una, es d-de elemento Agua

- El es Buki, significa arma - dijo tenten - yo solía entrenar con armas con mi padre, es de elemento Agua - su dragón era de tonos verdosos, tenia todo el pecho de un raro color como chocolate, era una mezcla muy rara

- Este es Poteto - dijo Chouji - le puse papa, por que adoro las papas y las papas salen de la tierra - ese chico definitivamente no piensa en nada que no sea comida, su dragón era como un legendaria triceratop (dinosaurio) con alas

- aj, que fastidio, Ella es Yume, le puse sueño porque me encanta dormir, es de elemento Aire - la dragona estaba casi dormida en los hombros de su dueño, era de tonos amarillos, y se veia muy ágil, a pesar de estar casi dormida

- Ella es Kamu - dijo la pelirroja, Karin - significa mordida, me muerde mucho, pero por alguna razón eso me hace tener más energía, es de elemento Fuego

- Este es Heiwa - habló el gigante gentil, Yuugo, creo - dignifica paz, es de elemento Fuego

- El es Fan - hablo mi amiga - significa Abanico, ya que me encantan, es de elemento Aire - su

- El es Ai - dijo Gaara - su dragón era de tonos rojizos como el ladrillo, pero tenía también tonos cafés, lo que indicaba que era de tierra, vi que era mi turno

- Ella es Furizu - dije con emoción - es el primer dragón de elemento Hielo

- El es Sharingan - dijo Sasuke - es el primer dragón del elemento Lava

- Bueno, todos sus dragones son fantásticos chicos, y debo decirles que estoy realmente orgulloso de hacerles clases a los primeros dragones de los nuevos elementos - dijo sonriéndome a mí y a Sasuke, el ya nos conocía nos hizo clases antes en el colegio ordinario, por lo que no necesitábamos presentaciones - bueno, empecemos a conocer a nuestros dragones!

PD: PERDON PERDON PERDON POR LA DEMORA! estoy en periodo de exámenes en mi colegio, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, ojala lo disfruten :)

están cómodos con el P.O.V de Yuki o preferirian que le diera un toque mas general con el P.O.V normal?

Nos vemos en el proximo capi! :D


	5. Problemas

Perdon por el retraso, no eh estado muy inspirada ultimamente, aqui les traigo un adelanto, los proximos capitulos serán más largos, lo prometo jiji

**V**

**Problemas**

La clase resultó bastante divertida, estudiamos al principios cuidados básicos de un dragón, cuanto tiene que comer los primeros 30 días, después de eso ellos se podrán alimentar solos, cuál era su limpieza, al parecer a Furi le gustaba comer peces, peces y chocolate, como que a mí también me gustaba y mucho.

Era increíble ver como los dragones crecían, después de las 48 horas, crecen casi un metro por día! será increíble ver como Furi crece y se desarrolla, Iruka también nos enseño que después de las dos semanas generalmente, los dragones pueden empezar a lanzar hielo por la boca y después de 30 días pueden volar y controlar su elemento, aprendí también que mi dragón puede comer sólo cosas frías, y eso sólo en una sola clase!

- Vamos a almorzar! - grito Chouji, después de dos largas horas de entrenamiento, era la 1 del mediodía y nuestra clase había sido en el patio delantero del castillo, y ahora nos dirigimos al gran comedor para nuestro almuerzo

- Wow! - menciono Temari - sabías que mi dragón solo puede comer aves? como pollo y esas cosas? -

- no se ustedes pero yo me muero por comer algo - dije divertida

- Sentémonos juntos - dijo Kankuro detrás del venían Gaara y Neji

Llegamos al gran comedor y ya estaban todos sentados solo faltaban los ´rookies´ ósea nosotros, me senté junto con Temari y Hinata, Furi se acurrucó en mis piernas, me estaba acostumbrando a que esté siempre a mi lado, es cómo si la tuviera de toda la vida, como si hubiéramos sido destinadas a estar juntas, estaba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que no noté cuando alguien se acercaba

- Todos hablan de tu demostración en el campo de entrenamiento - me dijo una voz, me sobresalté, como estábamos sentadas en la punta de la mesa, Kabuto se había sentado delante mío, Furi se sobresaltó y comenzó a gruñir, no le agradaba este chico

- al parecer, ya ocurrirá algo que me opaque - le respondí en un tono molesto, sonrió satisfecho y se fue de vuelta a su mesa

- que quería? - preguntó Temari

- no lo sé, pero a Furi no le agrada para nada ese chico, y a mí tampoco

En la tarde teníamos entrenamiento de combate, no fue para nada divertido aprender a ponerse una cota de malla, como los caballeros ancestrales, era muy incómoda, aunque, a diferencia de las de décadas anteriores, esta estaba hecha de fibras de escamas de dragón, era demasiado ligeras, por lo que era como usar sólo tela, y casi ningún arma podía atravesarla. Después de ponernos las incómodas cotas que eran como enterito, (las mujeres en su propio vestidor al igual que los hombres) fuimos a un estadio, dónde nos esperaba un hombre con muchas cicatrices en la cara, a ambos lados suyos, habían dos mesas largas, a su derecha, habían muchas armaduras, y su izquierda, armas de madera

- Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino - dijo con voz escalofriante - y soy su maestro de combate, los primeros meses van a practicar con todo tipo de armas, y descubrirán con cual se familiarizan más, y con qué tipo de armadura, para después ser entrenados en eso que hayan elegido - todos estaban serios, y es que el aura del profesor no indicaba nada bueno - no tengo tiempo para aprenderme sus nombres, por lo que desde ahora responderán por número - dijo señalando una pila de camisetas en la mesa derecha, todas eran rojas, el color de Konohagakure - ahora hagan una fila - todos nos pusimos en fila India, y todos fuimos pasando ante él, hasta que me tocó a mi

- Nombre y elemento de tu dragón - dijo severo

- Yuki Jonico, Hielo - no se mostró sorprendido y me dio una remera con el número 8, mi número de la suerte. Cuando todas las poleras de pic estuvieron repartidas, nuestro profesor volvió a hablar

- ahora comenzará la inspección, hay 2 armas de cada tipo, las suficientes para que se decidan por una de ellas, la inspección comenzará y tienen que tomarse el tiempo que necesiten, pueden probar las armas en esos muñecos - dijo señalando detrás de él, habían dianas, muñecos de pruebas y de todo tipo - ahora comiencen, todos caminamos hacia la mesa, algunos ya sabían lo que buscaban, Sasuke por ejemplo que se abalanzó sobre una katana, Tenten estaba fascinada viendo todas y cada una de ellas, yo miraba pero ninguna me atraía lo suficiente, me estaba acabando sin mesa, cuando lo vi, entre medio de todas esas armas letales, un arco con flechas, estaba como hipnotizada cuando lo agarré justo antes que Karin que armó un berrinche, caminé hacia una diana, estaba a una distancia como de 15 metros delante de una, tensé el arco y disparé la flecha que dio en la diana, no precisamente en el centro pero llegó, eso había sido como un milagro, ya que jamás había tocado un arco, sólo había visto personas hacerlo

- Muy bien número 8 - felicitó el maestro llegando a mi espalda - habías manejado un arco antes?

- no, nunca, sólo veía a mis primos hacerlo - dije mirándolo

- bien, entonces esta es tu arma, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ver la manera en la cual te resulte más cómodo utilizarla - asentí y se fue

Estuvimos toda la tarde eligiendo y practicando, terminamos a las 4 de la tarde, había practicado con mi arco y flecha y no había logrado mucho a decir verdad

Al terminar, me fui directo a mi cuarto sin siquiera hablar con mis amigas, me encerré en mi cuarto con Furi, me acosté en mi cama a pensar, estaba exhausta y nos sabía por qué, me faltaba energía, bueno, este día había sido muy largo, Furi se acurrucó en mi estómago y se durmió como un gatito, no me había detenido a mirarla con fijeza, era preciosa con tonos celestes y violetas, tan chica, no puedo creer que en 30 días vaya a ser una enorme bestia voladora escupe hielo letal, comencé a pensar y de verdad me comenzó a dar miedo acerca de lo que va a suceder, el gran peso que recaía en mi al ser la primera de un nuevo elemento, al ir a la guerra y detenerla, a enfrentarme a Akatsuki, muchas cosas en las cuales pensar

Me quedé profundamente dormida, me desperté con golpes en la puerta, Furi miraba entretenida hacia todos lados

- Pase - grité a lo que me levantaba, apareció la rubia cabeza de Temari

- A comer - dijo algo cansada - asentí y me levanté, la seguí, estaba con su dragón, y yo con el mío

- mañana comenzarán a crecer nuestros dragones - dijo Temari con una sonrisa

- sí, no puedo esperar a que crezca y pueda volar - Furi sonrió al estilo dragón y me acarició la cara con su cabeza, Hinata se nos unió silenciosamente mientras bajábamos, llegamos al comedor por el lado de los de último año, todos se nos quedaron mirando, hombres sobre todo, Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder, seguro la estaban mirando a ella, Temari sonrió de manera socarrona y yo por mi parte, solté una entretenida sonrisa de medio lado, nos sentamos en la punta de la mesa nuevamente, ya que habíamos llegado tarde

- Escuchen GUSANOS! - rugió Anko - la directora Tsunade-sama les va a dirigir unas palabras! - Tsunade se preparó

- Escuchen, hemos recibido alarmantes noticias del Norte del país, los Akatsuki planean atacar esa zona que está más desprotegida, por lo tanto del castillo de esa zona está en peligro, los profesores nos vimos en la emergencia de acudir en su ayuda, por lo que ustedes mocosos se quedarán aquí encerrados en el castillo, protegidos por los de último año, y estos dirigidos por el profesor Ibiki Morino que actuará en caso de emergencia, confío en su buen juicio para llevar los próximos días, las clases se suspenderán excepto por las de defensa con armas, pueden usar ropa normal dentro del castillo - se escucharon murmullos de júbilo de todos - Iruka sensei también se quedará para ayudar a los de primer año con sus dragones y su desarrollo, buena suerte - ella se retiró del comedor, seguida de los demás profesores excepto claro Ibiki y Iruka, quienes también se retiraron pero hacia otro lado del castillo

- si tan solo Furi fuera más grande! - dije en un susurro apenado

- los profesores estarán bien, no te preocupes - sonrió Temari - por ahora tenemos como unas vacaciones - todo el comedor se llenó de murmullos y conversaciones ajenas

- Y si nos atacan? - preguntó Naruto asustado

- Naruto nada de eso va a pasar - respondió Neji molesto

- estamos a salvo - afirmé

- yo que tú no afirmara tales cosas - exclamó un chico de cuarto

- y por qué no? - rugió Temari

- pues, perfectamente esto podría ser una trampa, una distracción para llegar a los dos nuevos elementos - sonrió malévolamente otro

- Cállate - dijo Sasuke - en ese caso tú vas a tener que mover tu trasero para defendernos - los de cuarto callaron ante la defensa de Sasuke, algo de eso tenía razón, perfectamente podía ser una trampa para distraer a los maestros, ente falta de fuerzas nosotros tuvimos que ocurrir, qué tan poderosa puede ser esa escaramuza para que se requiera la ayuda de profesores del centro del país?

El resto de la cena estuvo tensa, nadie se atrevía hablar, al terminar todos en silencio se fueron a sus habitaciones

- puedo dormir contigo Yuki-chan? - preguntó Temari

- claro, tú también Hinata-chan! - mencioné

- suena como a una pijamada - pasando un brazo por mis hombros y el otro por los de Hinata

- a la que no estás invitado! - dijo Temari enojada

- los chicos nos juntaremos en el salón común, a las 10, nos vemos allí - Naruto nos guiñó un ojo, y Hinata no se pudo poner más roja

- Ahí estaremos! - alcancé a gritar - Hinata se agarró a mi brazo

- Eso es cierto Yuki-chan?

- claro que sí!- gritó Temari, vamos arriba


End file.
